Put Under Pressure
by NorthernMan
Summary: Bishop Clockworks is a artist who lives not too far from Ponyville, feels like he is always being put under constant pressure to perfect his artwork. But he doesn't realize it's all happening mentally and really nopony is like that. But his path gets more distant and disorientated as he continues to try and pursue his dream of being an artist. Though he is too proud to ask for help
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

The TV is still on with a live recording from the daily news in Ponyville but the volume is set to low. You could only faintly hear it in the background. There are ponies jumping around happily and talking about the usual things in ones life.

However the TV is lighting up most of the studio. All lights are off and the only source of lighting is the TV. The visability within the studio is dark and to say the least very unpleasant for visitors. Pencil's and pens with papers and brushes lie scattering on the wooden rectangale desk, making it look very unprofessional and messy. The pieces of paper have drawings on them of different ponies and buildings. But the drawings appear to be scribbled out and torn apart from some papers. As if the artist felt like they didn't achieve their goal; or maybe they aren't happy with their drawing?

A white pony is sitting on a chair. It looks somewhat comfortable to sit on, it has padding and a cushion to componsate for when the artist has been sitting down for long periods of time.

The pony is wearing a blue-ish vest with verticle stripes. A pair of black square glasses sit next to his hooves. His tail is settled down. He's asleep. But as he is silently sleeping his eye twitches. He slowly opens his eye and at first sight his vision is blurry from his long sleep. He blinks..

He sees himself in a little mirrior that is standing ontop of the wooden drawing table. His blue and cyan color mixed mane are both messy, again. His eye-lid lowers itself slightly. He huffs before pushing himself slowly up from the desk and he looks around himself. But really everything seems to look the same to him; unorganized and disrupted as usual.

"Aw, damnit." he says. Realizing he had passed out during his latest art-work.

He turns his head to the drawing desk and he notices a piece of paper there with drawing. The drawing has anatomy failure and wonky eyes not to mention no sense of direction or meaning with the art-work anyway. The pony had no interest in raging hardcore style over the plain fact his drawing SUCKS!

He uses his unicorn horn magic to pick up the paper gently and hover it over a bin before letting go of it, the drawing floats downward while swaying from side to side before hitting the bin softly.

Placing both hooves on his cheeks his elbows lean ontop of the desk as he reviews himself, harshly.

"I can't do anything right!" he whines. "My drawing is suppose to be good! The mane should've been perfect! O-or if not perfect atleast on par, but no it isn't, damnit! Just look at those eyes all wobbly and not aligned! They don't even look the same!"

a moment of silence passed.

"C'mon, I love drawing..why...why am I failing so much? Why am I a failure at something I love to do? Why?..."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

The pony faceplants the desk. The feeling of worthlessness is bothering him and more so with his hearts content. He really wants this so bad. This skill of being able to draw other ponies and scenery in such a professional way but everytime he tries he fails to replicate what he had in mind.

He lifts his head up and turns around. He sees throughout his window that stares into Ponyville. A sudden thought then struck his brain!

_"Well...I haven't actually been active in Ponyville. I'm just some pony who bought a house near Ponyville...maybe it's time I stop drawing things from my imagination and get into the town and see what I can use as a reference...or..something."_

He hopped down from his chair and paced slowly around the house before opening the front door and trotting outside. He ran toward Ponyville.

Soon the white colt arrived at Ponyville. He went from running to trotting peacefully inside the center to see what is going on. There aren't many activities to say the least but there are ALOT of ponies active and around, just like on the live TV recordings from the news.

He stops and admires a cake shop. Jeez it is full of sugar and sweets! The colt smiles at the thought of working there. Imagine being surrounded by 95% sugar and trying your best not to eat it all up!

He then quickly notices a pink pony with a matching and messy mane, she is serving customers. He thought about asking her if she wouldnt mind being used as a model. Then he gave the idea a second thought before deciding not to do it. It's too creepy and there isn't really a reason. But he thought about doing a quick sketch of the compact business building.

He used his unicorn magic to grab a pencil from the satchel he has secured over his chest. He begins to draw confident and quick lines. Not perfect. But they're going to be used later on when he deicdes to draw the whole thing. But for now it'll just be lines of sketches until then.

"Hey!" a voice arosed! It sounds like a female with abit of a barn accent.

The pony immedately stops what he is doing and his eyes looked side ways and he saw a orange pony with blonde hair and a hat. But what got his attention more is the fact this pony has a cutie mark...and it is a cutiemark of four apples.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

The white colt is staring at the pony with a smile and so Applejack smiles back. And she spoke again.

"What're ya doin'?"

But he totally forgot what Applejack said. For no apparent reason he was zoning out but quickly stops. He shakes his head sideways and replies.

"Er...well...I am doing a sketch.." he said while taking slight pauses in his sentence.

"Doing a sketch of what?"

"Er...t-that er...business over there.." he was nervous in saying, trying not to sound creepy.

"You mean the Sugarcube Corner." Applejack corrects him. He instantly replies with a soft and nervous laughter. She is still smiling though. The colt was interested in Applejack. Does she live close to Ponyville? Well his sketching is for a project but she doesn't know that.

"What's ya name?" she asked

"Bishop Clockworks. And you?"

"I'm Applejack...but your name..."

"What about it?" Bishop raised his eyebrow.

"Aint ya suppose to be working with...ya'know.." she was hinting at working and fixing clocks. It's true his last name resembled his families job. But he wanted something different for himself.

"Ah. Don't tell me. I'm suppose to be working with clocks because the rest of my family did." he put a laugh in it to make himself not seem so serious.

"Yea'...so why aint ya workin'?"

"I want something different for myself. Fixing clocks is..er..well not my desired job." Bishop smiles.

Bishop wanted to draw the conversation away from the topic about hi families jobs and instead focus on a different topic. Well, if she wouldn't mind showing him around and meet ponies and make new friends maybe he wouldn't be struggling so much.

"Would you mind showing me around sometime?"

"Yea', no problem! Just...not today I'm kinda busy."

"Do you live close?" he asked.

"Sure do! I live at the Sweet Apple Acres with my big brother!"

"Oh right."

"What about you? Where do ya live?"

"Outside of Ponyville. I don't have any relatives livin' with me so it's just myself."

"You aint bothered by that?"

"I got my drawing studio in there. I'm good." Bishop's smile was lowly at the thought of his own studio. It gets lonely at times for him and sometimes it really gets to him. Being by yourself for a few hours a day doing nothing but drawing.

"Alrigh' well I gotta go now. But I'll visit ya sometime. What house should I look out for?"

"Uhh..." the question which has been presented to Bishop stomped him. He actually never did pay attention to his house and all he did know is you 'can't miss it' because it's the only odd-looking house near the forest and Ponyville.

"Look for a white house with a brown roof. That's my house and you can't miss it. Technically impossible." he laughs friendly. And once that was said Applejack returned with a smile before setting off.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

"Ah, shoot! I gotta go but I'll catch up with ya later!" Applejack says before galloping off into the distance in a hurry. Bishop waves his hoof at her while watching her. A smile arose on his face. Though he shouldn't depend on Applejack in terms of making new friends with other ponies in Ponyville, it was still worth while to check out most places while he could.

He looked down at his sketch book with the sketch of the Sugarcube Corner shop. To his eyes the sketch looks quite well and it appears he may have something to work with, after all! He's happy to say the least. He picked up the sketch book with his mouth then placed it into his satachel before he set off, continuing his little journey around Ponyville.

Bishop is trotting through a narrow path with houses surrounding him on each side. He looks up to the sky and notices there are no clouds in the sky except for one. He stops trotting and wonders. He felt something strange about there only being one cloud and that is all. He's used to seeing more clouds than just one so what the heck is going on?

Something flew from the sky! So fast! Actually it was fast that it left Bishop dizzy for a little while and with his glasses trying to make an attempt to focus, made his vision even worse. He felt like he was going to throw up. But once his eyes were focused he looks back up at the sky and notices a trail of rainbow colours.

"Woah.." Bishop says in agape. He has never seen such colours leaving a trail before and even more so that it seems like it was actually leaving a hard solid trail from whatever pony decided to go for a fly! He heard multiple light hearted giggles and voices behind him. He turned around and saw three fillies.

"Did you just see that?!" says Scootaloo. "Wait..see what?" says Applebloom, she's confused as her attention at the time is elsewhere. "THAT!" Scootaloo shouts and this time pointing her hoof toward the sky with the rainbow colours. Sweetie Belle nods her head in confirming what she is seeing. "I can see it too!" she says. "Hey, you girls. Where do ya think she's runnin' off to?!" Scootaloo began galloping in the direction of the rainbow colours with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

"Well...that was impressive...who the heck was that?!" Bishop spoke to himself. Very confused yet very amazed! Soon the rainbow trail faded and Bishop thought to himself it would be the better option to not pursue that certain pegasus pony

Instead he continued trotting along and he stopped and turned his head to his left. Something caught his eye and caught him off-guard. A castle off in a distance. Bishop is all new to Ponyville and so he doesn't exactly know who or what lives there. All he really knows for now is that it caught him off-guard and he never expected anyone important to be living here.

But instead of just trotting along like he planned, Bishop, turned his head and reached into his satchel and pulled out his sketch-pad. He set it down with his mouth then flipped a few pages with his unicorn magick and grabbed his pencil with his mouth and began drawing messy and rather convient but sketch lines. A sqaure and few straight lines. It appears as he is drawing some kind of guidelines for later usage.

After a quick few minutes of quick hand sketching Bishop grabbed his sketch book with his mouth and placed it into his bag with his pencil. He felt a sudden wet drop on his head as if water-liquid fell on him. He looked up and saw the sky was close to start pouring down with heavy rain. Bishop didn't want to take any chances.

He began galloping off! He wanted to get back home quickly without his equipment getting soaking wet.

It took him about five minutes before he arrived at his home. He quickly opened the door! He jumped inside literally before turning around and shutting his door. He noticed a sound of wet dripping. He looked to his satchel and saw it leaking, soaking wet.


End file.
